All Shook Down: The Trainer's Tales
by Shredder2
Summary: Thomas Hill, a sophomore, ventures with his eldest brother, Perry. As they venture along, they soon notice that their journey isn't as normal as any other journey had even experienced, as an old-time rival plans to take their clash to the next level.
1. Chapter Zero Prologue

**Chapter 1: Chapter Zero (Prologue)**

_Author's Note: This is my very first story, a quite lengthy one, about a boy named Thomas Hill, whose mother, Lavoun Hill, had forced to train Pokemon. Luckily, it was in Thomas' interest to even train such at his age. His two brothers, Perry and Christopher, lack interest to journey onwards, so it's up to Thomas to go on an adventure to bring home stories for the whole family. Thomas not only wants to be the only child to have his own adventure, but he is also curious to see his father's true occupation. Thomas also challenges himself to meet up with his long-time rival, Richard Grace, to identify how strong his Pokemon had grew since the last year the two had a confrontation._

Since the age of 5 have I had my mind set on only one, and one thing only: to train Pokemon. I never had a dream to have a profession in the working fields of life. I was raised in a training family where failure is not an option, and even I did chose to fail, my parents would push me to the max to motivate me physically, and mentally. Due to the fact that my two eldest brothers, Perry, and Christopher, refused to venture such, they still trained Pokemon as pets since they began high school, and even still do so today, even after their graduation. Besides getting a diploma, my mom wanted me to get my Pokemon Training License, or PTL for short, so that I can begin my journey early. Instead of me enrolling into the local Trainer's School for three months, my mom preferred me to just take a test to get my PTL right then and there. Of course, the school had set a test aside with my name penned onto it, and informed me that it won't be an easy test.

Whether I liked it or not, my mom forced me to study her old Pokemon textbooks that she studied in college everyday I came home from school. The only thing that came to my concern was that the textbooks were outdated. My mom knew that, of course. I became too worried about the outdated information I was learning, so my mom took me to the local Lotus City Book Shop, and purchased the most recently updated textbooks she could find.

As I studied, my mom always told me to plan out my journey from city to city, and to battle the eight gyms in order, starting from Violet City, and wrapping up the badge collecting at La Villa Strangiato, where my father had moved to when I was about ten years old. It was a mystery to what my father did there in the Strange Village, but I had to find out. My mom knew that I was anticipating my adventure, so she told me to take my time touring throughout the Harris Region. If I were to take my time touring, I was scared to venture off alone. My long-time rival, Richard Grace, had been always absent from school since the ninth grade, so that even he would get his PTL.

He wanted to train Pokemon, just like me, but only urging me to join with him so that he can get revenge from his father, Eric Grace, who abandoned him when Richard was only six months old. Obviously I refused, since all he had been doing to me since kindergarten was to taunt me, saying that he would become the best in all of Harris region. Furious with my decision, Richard dropped out of high school during the second semester of ninth grade, just so that he can get his PTL. Surprisingly he did, passing the immediate test, and wasn't enrolled into the three-month courses at the Trainer's School.

One day after school, Richard was in the schoolyard of Prospekt City High School, standing there rubbing his first Pokemon into my face. His starter he chose was a Squirtle, and since then, him and I haven't met. Just thinking about what would happen if we meet again would make do nothing, but cringe. It's only the second semester of my sophomore year, making that a year since we last met.

That only urged me to just take the PTL test already, so I forced my mom to allow me to take that test. Thankfully, I passed, and here I am, with my PTL in hand, choosing a cute little Torchic as a starter. As soon as I took my Torchic home, I prepared to pack my bags, starting my journey tomorrow morning, where it would be the last time I'll see my mother in a long time...


	2. Rival's Early Warning

**Chapter 2: Rival's Early Warning**

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP!", my alarm clock yells. With my quick reflexes, I smashed the alarm clock, not even noticing what I smashed at the moment. "Shut the hell up!", I said to it. I then opened my eyes, realizing that I gave my alarm clock a crack. "Whoops...", I said as I changed from pajamas to actual clothes. I then started to pack my bags, checking off my checklist, making sure I have everything I needed to start my journey.

"Torchic?", my Torchic says, waking up from her sleep. "Ah, so you've finally woke up, huh?", I said. "I thought you were in your Pokeball, but I guess I thought wrong. Ready to start your journey today?" "Torchic!", she replies with excitement. Torchic and I then headed downstairs, seeing that my mom had already cooked breakfast.

"I know you're starting today, Thomas," my mom says. "I'm going to miss you." "I'm going to miss you, too, mom," I said. Not a single tear dropped from my face, and none dropped from my mom's face either, because we both knew that we were strong, mentally, and physically. I decided to eat some Pop Tarts, since I needed to move quickly. My mom understood. She knew that I didn't had the time to sit and eat her breakfast, so she had the toaster ready to go for me. Before I headed out the door, I hugged my mom one last time. It'll be the last time I'll see her for a very long time.

As I walked out the door, my Torchic and I walked along the route I first planned to take, which leads the path towards Violet City, where the first gym badge lies. A few moments later, I then heard a familiar voice. "Well, well, if it isn't Thomas Hill, and he's with his starter? How weak-looking it is!", the voice taunts. I then looked behind my back, as I see Richard Grace, standing in a stiff posture, holding a Pokeball in his hand. "Let's see if your Torchic is really weak after all. Let's go, Blastoise!" "What?", I yelled. "That's not fair! You have a much more stronger Pokemon than my Torchic! It's not a fair battle!"

"So? Ever since you denied to help me get revenge on my father numerous times, I've always been wanting to take out your Pokemon, so now I have a head start on taking you out with one blow!"  
"This isn't fair at all! Please! Back down! Withdraw your Blastoise immediately!"

"I refuse not to!"

"Why? I won't help in your alliance just so that you can get revenge on your father who abandoned you! Hell, he probably had a good reason to leave you in the first place!"

"How insulting of you! I'm tired of hearing your nonsense. Blastoise! Use Skull Bash!"

Richard's Blastoise then charged towards Torchic, defenseless. All I could do was to close my eyes, flinching, preparing for the impact of what was to come. I then heard the charging footsteps of the Blastoise stop, hearing a loud "cling!" following the silence. I then opened my eyes, and it was an Empoleon, stopping Blastoise's charge! It wasn't just any Empoleon. It was my brother's Empoleon!

"Brother," I said, "Wha...what are you doing here?" "Well," he said. "Some racket woke me up from my sleep, so I came out here to find out what it was. Surprisingly, I found you, Thomas, caught yourself into a quite a bind, so I brought out my Empoleon to stop this guy's Blastoise from attacking your Torchic. " "Just who the hell are you?", Richard snarled at Perry. "I am Perry Hill," he answered. "Oldest brother of Thomas Hill, and also the strongest child of the Hill family. I've been training Pokemon since I was 10, so that makes me nine years of experience. Do the math, and find out my age yourself."

"Why'd you stop me from attacking?"

"It's rude to kick a man while he's down, am I not correct? I gotta say, that was quite a stupid move you tried to make on my brother like that. If I were you right now, I'd withdraw my Blastoise from battle and leave right away, because I assure you, if you want to battle me, you'll lose in an instant. Seeing from my Empoleon's power compared to your Blastoise, my Empoleon is at a much higher level than your Blastoise, seeing that I prevented you from attacking."  
"You got nerve... Let's go Blastoise!", Richard says as he prepares to run away. Just after he withdrew, a strange creature appeared right before everyone's eyes. "What's this?", the creature said. "Failed to accomplish one simple task?" The creature then grabbed Richard by the neck, ascending from the ground. "That's not how it looks, Lord Deoxys!", Richard cries. "Oh well," the creature says. "It doesn't make a difference. Let's go back to the fortress and continue creating the Ten Forces!" The creature then teleported into the blue, along with Richard.

Perry stood there in awe, speechless of words. "What was that creature?", I questioned. "That was... Deoxys," he responded.

"What is this 'Deoxys' you speak of?"

"Deoxys was an alien virus that fell to earth on a meteor, and underwent a DNA mutation, becoming Deoxys. If Richard is under Deoxys' control, and is creating some special force team, then we're screwed. Just as long as we don't see him anymore until after the Elite Four, then we're safe. For now, come inside, I've got something for you."

So the two of us walked back inside, and into Perry's room. Perry then turned to his drawer, and opened it, grabbing the Pokeball out from it, and handing it to me. "This," he says, "is a Piplup my Empoleon bred from last year. I hatched it myself, and it also has an egg move." "An... egg move?", I questioned. "Yes. Let me explain," he says. "An egg move is a move that is inherited to the parent's baby Pokemon. To make things more simpler to explain, my Empoleon bred with my friend's Milotic, and both of them learned Hydro Pump at the time. The move Hydro Pump was then bred to the Piplup I am about to give you. Hydro Pump is a really powerful move, and it quite hard to learn, but luckily Piplup learned it from birth, so here, take this Piplup, and only use Hydro Pump when you need it!"

"Okay!", I exclaimed as I took the Pokeball.

"Since you're leaving to go on your journey today," Perry continued, "mind if I join you? There's still some of the Harris region I want to learn about."  
"Of course you can!", I exclaimed without hesitation.

"Only under one condition," he stated, "I won't help you battle any gym leaders. However, I can give you tips on them!"

"Okay, I agree. Hop along, bro!"

Perry and I then walked the route towards our first stop, Violet City, as the sun rises into the morning.


	3. Bufooled

**Chapter 3: Bu-fooled**

"How much farther is Violet City?", I questioned my brother, Perry, as we walk the route towards it. "Not much farther," he responded. "Just about a few miles ahead." "Aw... Miles?", I complained.

"Just shut up and keep walking."

"Aw, okay."

"Besides, you shouldn't be yelling in an area were a bunch of wild Pokemon can hear you."

"There's wild Pokemon here?"

"Didn't you know? Everywhere you go, you'll always encounter wild Pokemon. You should have known this by now, Thomas! It's a shame that you don't!"  
"Yeah, I guess you're right."

The conversation then ended there when we heard something in the bushes. "What was that?", I panicked. "It sounds like a wild Pokemon," Perry responds. A Pokemon then jumped out of the bushes, crying "Budew!" "What is it?" I questioned. "Ugh...," Perry face-palmed. "I can't believe this. Didn't professor Rhine gave you a Pokedex so that you can scan it to find out what the hell it is? Take it out, and scan it!" I then scanned it, as the Pokedex then scans it with a loud 'ding!' after wards. "Budew," it said. "Bwah!", I jumped. "Di...did it... Did it just spoke to me?" "Yes, Thomas, it did," Perry sighed. "That's what all Pokedexes does. It's an automated voice machine that uses the built-in camera to identify what it's seeing, and then confirms what kind of Pokemon it is." "A grass-type Pokemon," the Pokedex continues. "It lives alongside clear ponds. It scatters pollen that induces harsh sneezing and runny noses." "Catch it," Perry said. "But first, you must weaken it." "Okay... Let's go Torchic!", I said as I prepare for battle.

"Torchic, use Scratch!", I demanded. Torchic then scratched the wild Budew as it tries to tackle. The Budew then landed on its face onto the ground, suffering in pain from the scratch. "It looks weak now!", Perry yelled. "Throw a Pokeball at it now!" I then nodded and threw a Pokeball seeing if the Bedew was weak enough to not try to break free. "Once is stops wobbling left and right," Perry said, "The Pokemon will either be caught or will break free from the ball." Perry and I then waited, staring at the Pokeball. Left, right, left, right, the pattern was. It was wobbling for about a minute now. A trainer then came running towards us, drawing our attention away from the Pokeball.

"Have any of you seen my Budew? I swore I saw it somewhere around here...," the Trainer asked. When the Budew broke free from the Pokeball the trainer then looked at me. "Wha... What?," he said. "Did you just tried to catch MY Budew?" "It was a misunderstanding!," I said. "I mean... I thought it was a wild Pokemon! I swear!" "You know, it's illegal to try to catch another trainer's Pokemon!," the trainer said. "I'm pretty sure there's a way to try to put this all behind us," I said. "Oh, there is," the trainer said. "I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" "What?," I said. "Are you friggin' serious? That's ludicrous!" "Psh," he said. "Let's get this battle over with. My victory is awaits!" "Hmph. If that's the case," I said. "Then we shall battle!" "Are you serious?," Perry said. "You don't even know much about this trainer! You don't know his Pokemon team, nor his name!" "Perry," I said. "Back off. This is going to get a bit rough." Perry then stepped back, going behind the bushes, looking how things would turn out between the trainer and I.

"If we're going to battle, then allow me to introduce myself," I said. "My name is Thomas. Thomas Hill. Now, let me hear the name of the trainer I'm about to defeat." "You mean, 'be defeated by,?" he said. "My name is D.J.. Nothing more! Let's get the show on the road! Let's go Budew!" "Alright then," I said. "Torchic, I know you're ready. Use Scratch!" As Torchic tried to charge towards Budew, Torchic then stopped. "What's wrong Torchic?," I said. I then looked at the Budew. It was about to throw a beam of energy towards Torchic! Oh no... This was bad. Very bad. As soon as Budew released the beam, no doubt about it, Torchic was down.

"What's with that look on your face?," DJ said. "Don't tell me you've never seen a SolarBeam before! It's one of my personal favorite moves, if you ask me. Plus, I know you have more Pokemon than just that one Torchic! Challenge me!"

"Fine," I said. "You want me to give you a challenge? Here's one; that SolarBeam of yours may be strong, but it barely had any affect on my Torchic. You used a grass-type move on a fire-type Pokemon. Although you did manage to make my Torchic bend down, that doesn't necessarily mean that she's out."

"Oh, really?," DJ snarled.

"Yeah, really," I said. "Plus, isn't your Budew too young to be learning SolarBeam? Or was it just an egg move?"

"It was a TM," DJ confirmed.

"A... TM?," I questioned.

"You're telling me you don't know what on earth a TM is? This is sad... Well, not even. If any, depressing."

"So tell me!," I screamed. "What the hell exactly is a TM?"

"A TM," DJ started to explain, "in Pokemon terms, is a 'Technical Machine.' Allow me to further explain it. TMs are a technical move that can be taught to a Pokemon only once, and can be replaced, at anytime, if wanted to. An HM, however, are permanent moves taught to a Pokemon, and if you wanted to remove that move, then you'll have to go to the Move Deleter in La Villa Strangiato. SolarBeam, the move that almost fainted your Torchic, was taught by using a TM."

"...Okay," I hesitated."

"Now, if you'll excuse me," he continued. "I need to show Myria how much I'm worth to be a Pokemon gym leader in Lotus City!"

"Myria? Lotus City?"

"Oh great... Do I have to explain everything to you like it's elementary school? Myria is my older sister, whose been gym leader of Lotus City for about a year and a half now. She told me she's doing a few more gym battles this month, and then she plans to call it quits for being a gym leader."  
"What does she plan to do after quitting?"

"Venturing off on her own."  
"I see. Shut up and let's finish our battle. I just want to hurry up and get to Violet City. My first gym badge awaits!"  
"What gym badge?"

"You take that back!"

"I won't. Budew! SolarBeam! One more hit of this, and you're Torchic is done for good!"

"Oh, really now?", I said, knowing what would happen.  
Budew then let loose on the beam and immediately took down my Torchic.

"Damn," I said. "You got a whole lotta nerve for that. Well, guess what? I'm not done for good."

"Just what exactly are you planning to do now?", demanded DJ.

"I'm going to do THIS! Let's go, Piplup! I don't know if it'll work, but I'll take a shot at it at least."  
"What?", Perry yelled from behind the bushes. "Are you going to use... 'Hide yo pimp?'", he whispered to me.  
"Yes," I whispered back to him. "I can at least try HP." Not wanting DJ to know what I'm going to use, he then looked at us two, wondering what to do next.  
"Aha!", he exclaimed. "You're trying to use a water-type on me? It's weak against my grass-type."

"So?", I snarled. "Plus, isn't your Budew a bit weak from the scratch my Torchic placed onto it?"  
"What difference does it make?"

"A big difference."

"By the way... what were the two of you guys whispering about over there while I was trying to figure out what to do to your Piplup?"

"Just talking about... you know... school."  
"Whatever."

"Whatever? You really need to know your manners. Piplup. You know what to do."

Just at Piplup was about to do Hydro Pump, Budew was already starting to charge the beam again. A few moments later, the two then unleashed their attacks at each other, not knowing if the Hydro Pump was a hit, or a miss, looking like as if the SolarBeam and Hydro Pump were trying to push each other.


	4. The Damned River

**Chapter 4: The Damned River**

All I could hear were the loud sounds of the SolarBeam and Hydro Pump pushing towards each other. The clash of the beams were too bright, I just had to keep my eyes shut until the Hydro Pump's target on the Budew was a hit. All of a sudden, everything went quite, and I could open my eyes again. When I peeled open my eyes, all I could do was stand there in awe. I knew that my chances of beating DJ are now vanished into the morning dew. I then heard two drops to the ground. "Noooo! I can't believe this!", DJ exclaimed. "My Budew! That was the only Pokemon I have!" "Are you serious?", I yelled. "You mean this battle's a damn tie?"

"I'm afraid so," he said. "Your Hydro Pump and my SolarBeam were at the same power levels, and when we used it simultaneously, our Pokemon were hit at the same time as well. Looks like your Piplup and my Budew both fainted at the same time because of the powerful blasts we exchanged."  
"This is sad," I said. "So, how will I grab a Pokemon on the way to Violet City?"

"There's a Pokemon Center down back at Prospekt City."  
"You mean I'll have to walk back to where I came from?"  
"I'm afraid so. Now that we both neither won, nor lost, I guess this battle was pointless. Oh well, I guess I'll make my way down to the Prospekt City Pokemon Center."  
"Well I refuse to go back! I'm too far away from home anyway! I'm not going back unless I really have to. As of now, my heart is destined to go to Violet City! Also, why did you want to even want to battle me, just because I was about to catch something that I didn't know what was yours?"

"Meh, I just wanted to battle for the heck of it."  
"Ugh... Ignorant you are."

"Ignorant, am I? I get the a lot."  
"You got never, kid! Aren't you going to help us in anyway possible?"  
"I don't plan on it."  
"Are you serious?"  
"I don't joke around."  
"You bastard! You drew me into a Pokemon battle with you, and look at the results; TIE! T-I-E! TIE! I'm completely pissed at you!"  
"Ugh, fine, if it makes you feel any better, I'll check the GPS App on my Pokewatch for a shortcut..."  
"There's a... shortcut?"

"According to my GPS, there is. I'll try to take you two there. We just have to surf down that river you two were walking next by. Just climb over the bushes, get out a water-type that learned Surf, and we'll be there in no time!"

"I'll send out my Empoleon. We all can surf down to Violet City in no time!", Perry butted in with enthusiasm. "Let's go, Empoleon!" "Empoleon?", Perry's Empoleon says as he looks a bit confused of what's going on. "Use Surf and take us downstream towards Violet City!", Perry demanded. "Empoleon!", Empoleon exclaims with, what I think is, excitement. Empoleon then dived into the river, using one of his flaps, signaling us to get onto his back so that he can take us to our destination.

As we got onto Empoleon's back, I then looked down the river, wondering if any trainer had ever surfed down this river. Empoleon then started swimming downstream, towards the path, where DJ thinks, leads to Violet City. A few minutes later, I started to feel nervous, having to get a bad feeling in my gut. My heart tells me to turn around, but I don't know why. As each minute passed, I got more nervous, having the urge to vomit into the river. I then tried to think of a way to calm myself down, asking if DJ or Perry had every visited Violet City before. "Hey," I said, "Perry, have you ever been to Violet City?" "I drop by there every now and then to visit the Violet Fields."  
"Violet Fields?", I questioned.

"Yup!", Perry continued. "The Violet Fields is a beautiful landmark in Violet City. It has a bunch of fields the has violet flowers. Tulips, pansies, roses, you name it, and they're all violet. Not one flower has been seen there that holds any other color besides violet."  
"How come they're all violet? Is it a coincidence?"

"Nope. From what I studied, ever since 1967, the pioneers of Violet City found fields of grass, and planted plenty seeds across of what was called 'The Fields of Void.' Violet City was once called Void City, but ever since the purple flowers started blooming, the residents of Void City demanded a change in city name, of what is now Violet City."  
"I see. How come the flowers don't wilt?"  
"Flowers came and gone, so that's why every decade, they cut the fields down and plant new seeds. It's a tradition that started in 1977. Well, not really a tradition, but a necessary action that was needed, so that there wouldn't be an empty field when the flowers die out."  
"That sounds really... interesting."  
"Why'd you hesitate, bro? Did I said something wrong?"

"No... Not at all. There's just this bad feeling in my gut about this river."  
"You're probably seasick."  
"No, I'm not."  
"Oh? I thought we were talking about the Violet Fields, and not the... Hey, what is the name of this river anyway?"

We both then turned to look at the silent D.J.. "Well?", Perry exclaimed. "What's the name of this river?" "Not sure..," DJ responded. "Then why are we on this river in the first place?", I demanded. "It said on my GPS app on my Pokewatch!" DJ claimed. "It said here... Prospekt City... Violet River east, heading into Violet City. Recalculating... Whoops... We're heading northeast... Into the Prospekt North River, where it's then cutoff at the end with a dam." "Are you serious?" Perry enraged. "I thought this was the right river dammit! Are you saying that you read the damn map wrong on your Pokewatch? Ugh! There's no point of you replacing Lotus City's gym leader, Maria, if you can't read a damn map!" "First of all," DJ snarled. "she's my sister. Her name is Myria. I know I made a mistake, but mistakes happen. Right?" "I knew you would be trouble," I said with a quite voice, feeling nauseous to my stomach." "What did you just said?", DJ lashed at me. "You heard me," I responded. "You little bastard!", DJ said as he then pushes me into the river.

I felt the water cover my body as I then closed my eyes, trying to swim up to land-level. I felt something else covering me, and not just water. Something wasn't right. All I heard was the 'swoosh' sound in the water, as if there was a Pokemon, or a human being, swimming. But this creature didn't sound like it was swimming. It sounds like if it was wrapping me around. Sure enough, it did, as I feel rope-like objects binding my body. Paralyzed in an instant, I feel... empty... Empty inside... My soul, slowly being crushed away... All of a sudden, everything grew silent...


	5. The Voice of Alliance

**Chapter 5: The Voice of Alliance**

_Author's Note: Due to the recent natural disaster in Japan, this will be the last chapter I will upload until next month in April out of respect._

These blankets feel so comfortable. It's like I'm wrapped in a burrito! Ah... So calming, yet, I don't feel a thing. Hm... I wonder what happened to me. All I remembered was that I feel in the water, and then, that was it. Am I even alive? I guess so, since I am thinking. What's going on with me? I feel nothing. I taste nothing. I see nothing. I smell nothing. I hear something... I can't make out what it is that I'm hearing though. It sounds all muffled, as if someone was covering his/her mouth. It sounds like yelling, nonetheless. All of a sudden, the voice was more clear. "Can you hear me, Thomas?", the voice questioned. "I can," I responded mentally.

"Good. We shall continue."  
"Continue with what? And who are you?"

"I am Jules No.9."  
"The ninth? Ninth of what?"  
"I am the ninth of Richard's creations."

"Creations?"

"Yes. When you last encountered Richard, you also encountered his first creation, an artificial Deoxys. He then created eight more creations, but those were failures. I am one of those."  
"If you were with Richard, then why did you come to me?"  
"I also want to join you in your journey to meet up with Richard. I thirst for revenge on that bastard."  
"Then you and I walk along the same line then."  
"Thomas, why are you seeking after Richard?"  
"We're rivals since the diaper years. He's been taunting me for a very long time, and enough is enough."  
"I see. Well then, enough of our reasons. I only went into this ghost-type state, because I needed to inform you a few things about Richard. After Richard had created me, the ninth, he decided to make another one of his creations. One more powerful than any of us prototypes put together, in fact. When it was created, most of us, prototypes doesn't know it's name, and to this day, I still don't know it. All I know is that it's an exact clone of me, by using DNA forced out of me."  
"...Forced out of you?"  
"Correct. About two to three members of the Ten Forces imprisoned me for refusing to obey Richard's command. They then used a few Pokemon to get a strand of hair off of me to take to Richard, so that he can create a clone of my kind, the Alpha Pokemon."

"Wait a minute... the Ten Forces?"  
"Yes. The Ten Forces are a team made up of juvenile delinquents that Richard surprisingly met on the way to Middletown. The eleven of them decided to go into the deep woods in an uncharted region of Harris, and decided to build a fortress so that they can create artificial Pokemon to train. They also conduct experiments, but that isn't important."  
"So, why are you telling me all of this now?"  
"I'm telling you so that you can build up your Pokemon teams' strength as you collect each gym badge. By the time you'll start to take on the Elite Four, then maybe you'll be as strong as a diamond, a point to where your Pokemon are unscratchable! You already have two Pokemon to start off with. Now all you have to do is catch and train like hell. Remember Thomas, be ready to take on the Ten Forces after you have defeated the Harris Region Champion, Radon. Now, it is time for me to go. I don't want to stay cooped up in your mind all day now."  
"Okay."  
I then felt his presence gone. A few seconds later, I then felt shaking, as if an earthquake occurred.

"Hey man, wake up!" a familiar voice said. "C'mon Thomas, don't play dead with us!" "Maybe he lost consciousness," another familiar voice said. Then the two started to argue.  
"What are you talkin' about? YOU pushed him into the river!"  
"That's only because he was pissing me off!"  
"Maybe that's because you were pissing HIM off!"  
"He said I was trouble to him while I was only trying to help the two of you get to Violet City!"  
"That doesn't make a difference! That's called Freedom of Speech, and if you don't like it, then you can kiss our asses!"  
"Psh, as if."

"Ugh, you're so annoying D.J.!"  
"How so?"  
"You just are! You brought Thomas into this, and then you brought ME into this! Now shut up and help me get these Tentacruels off of him!"  
"_*sigh*_ Fine!"

My eyes then opened, putting me into panic. "What the hell is all of this?" I yelled. "Calm down, brother," Perry said. I was covered in a bunch of Tentacruels. I was wrapped around from head to toe, not even seeing a single thing. The only thing that wasn't covered was my mouth. "Just breathe in and out of your mouth," Perry suggested. "If you try breathing through your nose, you'll suffocate. Now, where's the gas cans at?" "Wait a minute," I panicked, "What 'gas cans?'"  
"The gas cans that I packed, just in case of an emergency like this happens."  
"What kind of gas is it?"  
"It's what I call the 'Sleepy Gas!'"  
"Sleepy gas? Does that stuff make you go to sleep?"  
"Yes."  
"I was already strangled to near-death!"  
"Don't worry. It'll only affect the Tentacruels on you. I'm putting them to sleep to make it more easier to untangle off of you. Don't open your mouth as I spray it," he suggests as he and DJ puts on gas masks. "If you do, you'll be sleeping like a log."  
"Um... Okay," I said as I heard Perry already spraying it as I just got done saying "okay." I then felt drowsy, putting me back into a deep sleep once more.


	6. The Case of the Missing Piplup!

**Chapter 6: The Case of the Missing Piplup?**

_Author's Note: Sorry about ya'll having to wait for weeks to read something new from me. No worries, I'll make it up to you. Just read this chapter for now, and see what will happen next! This is part one of a three-part chapter. Instead of having to re-read the first five chapters, allow me to recap you guys on what happened. Thomas and DJ just recently met on the route to Violet City, but it's not in the best of a situation to meet someone new. When they settle things, DJ trusts Thomas and Perry to take them to the 'shortcut' to Violet City. Things then go wrong when Thomas becomes unconscious, and now he is rescued by Perry..._

Everything was black. I felt numb. I wasn't sure if I was dead or alive. Then, I heard voices. Familiar ones to be exact. "Check his pulse," one said. "I AM! Quit rushing me, dammit!", another one exclaimed. My eyes then opened... Where the hell was I at? I see chairs, TVs, tables... It looked as if it were a waiting room in the Prospekt City Hospital, but it's not. It's walls aren't purple, but red with a Poke Ball pattern to it. I then looked to my right. There were nurses there, carrying Pokemon, talking with what I think are the Pokemons' trainers.

"Ah, great! You're awake, Thomas!", DJ said smiling at me. "Where the hell are we at?", I immediately asked him.

"We're at the Violet City Pokemon Center."  
"Okay. At least we're at Violet City... Wait... Why at a Pokemon Center?"

"Don't you know? Your Torchic almost drowned in the river! Thankfully, Perry's Empoleon saved her before the worst case scenario happened."  
"What about my Piplup?"

"Well... That's what we're trying to figure out."

"WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU MEAN "trying to figure out"?", I yelled aloud as I grabbed DJ by the shirt. "Calm down, Thomas," Perry said. "Let him go, and we'll tell you." I did what Perry told me to, only feeling anger in my blood, wondering what happened to Piplup. "When we were in the river, Piplup swam away. I'm not sure if it swam up or downstream, but we'll get there! Don't worry so much." One of the nurses then came around the counter, walking towards us, then grabbing a chair to have a word with us about Piplup.

"Okay," she started to say, "I filed a missing Pokemon report on Piplup. We have our Pokemon Search and Rescue team on the case. Since you said it happened in a river, we can only assume it's the Harris river, since it is the only river in this region. It was towards this city, right?" "Yes ma'am," I answered with hope.

"Okay," she said. "In case anything happens, we'll give you a call. If you find your Pokemon before we do, then call us, and we'll call off our mission. Since you're on your journey, you are welcomed to stay here at this Pokemon Center as long as you'd like."  
"Thanks a lot nurse," I said with a sad smile. "You're really helpful."

"Anytime!", she said. She then returned behind the counter, continuing her job.

As I wait for my Torchic, I looked at DJ and Perry. "Any of you hungry?", I asked them both. "Let's try out that diner down the street!", Perry said with excitement. So then we did walked down the street, finding a diner with a purple neon light saying, "Welcome to the Violet Diner!" "This is the one," Perry said. As DJ and Perry walked in, I stood outside. "What's the matter?" DJ asked. "Nothing... Nothing at all," I sighed. I then walked in, finding that the two both found a table. I took a seat, then rested my head on the table, worrying about Piplup. "Oh, c'mon now," Perry said. "Don't worry yourself sick! We're in this together. Your Piplup will be fine! Trust me!" he said with a smile. A waitress then walked toward us, saying "Oh, do you want something to drink?" "Um...," I hesitated. "Maybe just a glass of water."

"Alrighty then," she said as she walks away.

A group of men then walked through the door, dressed in some kind of policeman uniform, but with a vest over it, reading "PS&RT" I'm not sure what it stood for, but the group of men all looked very scary. One looked bald, with a glare on his head. Another one has a military haircut. The list goes on, as it sent chills down my spine, placing me in an area of discomfort. They took a seat at a table behind me, as they started to talk a loud conversation, so I listened in.

"HAHA! Good one, John!"

"Yeah yeah... But you know what Michelle told me after-wards? 'Don't you ever do that kind of nonsense again!'"  
"HAHAHAHA! Go on, John."

"Nah, that's all I got."  
"You sure?", another one said.

"Yeah."  
"Aw... Wait! Wait wait wait! My phone just vibrated."

"What's it say, Mike?"  
"We just got another missing Pokemon to look for. Dammit, we just got here!"

"Stay here. When we get done eating, just get a Piplup from the local breeding center, give it to the trainer, and then just tell him, or her, that we found it!"  
"I think they're trying to scam you, Thomas!", Perry whispered to me. "Uh, no shit, Sherlock! I just heard it myself!", I sarcastically responded. "What are we gonna do?" DJ said. "I'll handle this," I said as I walked to the group's table. The mood then felt tense. If not, then even more tense. Pressure started to build in me from the moment I started to walk out of my chair. The group wasn't even a meter away from me, hence the crowded diner.

"Anything I can do for you, sir?" one of the PS&RT members asked me. "Yes, as a matter of fact", I said.  
"What is it then?"

"I'm looking for a PIPLUP."  
"Um... Why'd you emphasize on the 'Piplup'?"

"'Cause I'm looking for my Pokemon. It was lost in a small incident. I just reported it about an hour ago. I know YOU guys, the PS&ST, has a slightly positive reputation for the community, am I not right?"

"Um... Yeah..." He then started to give a strange look at his partners, as they exchange facial expressions. "Look," he continued, "Don't get suspicious with us. We have a great reputation here, especially in Violet City. Don't screw us over."  
"What the hell are you talking about? I just heard you guys trying to scam me! I just eavesdropped on your little conversation.

"You what...?"

"You hear me."  
"Look... We just want the money. We really don't want to do any good for this community. We just want money, really!"  
"Ugh... You dumbasses aren't making any sense to me!"

The so-called 'team' then ran for the door, as I immediately sent out my Torchic, ready to put them to a halt. "Um.. What's going on?", a suited guy asked me. He was a tall man, with an elder, yet, determined face. I looked at him up and down, and I then read his ID badge he was wearing. He's the manager of Violet Diner, not wanting any trouble, but unfortunately, there is. Just as I was about to answer the manager, Perry and DJ flew out the door, chasing after them. "We just have a small problem, sir," I answered. I then took off after Perry and DJ, who took off after the PS&RT.


End file.
